Deseos de navidad
by doramassilvi
Summary: Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Y llego la hermosa navidad y pensando un rato sobre que escribir sobre la misma se me ocurrió algo que lo simbolice... como es un oneshot no adelantaré nada pero espero que les guste. "Porque los milagros existen siempre y cuando creas en ellos"


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.

"Han pasado 84 años" desde que publique un fic xD, en realidad mas que nada fue falta de inspiración y las ganas (sumado a que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo)

Espero que les guste, porque esto es dedicado exclusivamente para navidad y super fluff... porque así me gustan (?)

* * *

-Por favor, Dios- suplico una pequeña niña juntando sus dos manos mirando la ventana con la infinita nevada cayendo sobre el pavimento de la entrada del orfanato-Juvia desea que en esta navidad ella pueda ver el cielo despejado.

Desde que ella tenia memoria lo único que conocía era el mal tiempo, una intensa lluvia -ya sea en forma liquida o sólida- y por eso era llamada…

-Ameonna como siempre arruina los días festivos-comentó uno de los niños realmente molesto.

-Ni siquiera puedo ver las estrellas y en esta navidad no podremos lanzar fuegos artificiales-gruño una niña con aires de grandeza desmedida.

-Esta navidad será aburrida como las otras-acentúo una de las personas que cuidaban a los niños de los orfanatos.

Juvia muy triste salió hacia el frío exterior y caminando cabizbaja comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

\- ¿No es el significado de la navidad la unión y la armonía? -Sollozó sabiendo q nadie estaba escuchándola.

-Pero juvia desea que Papá Noel cumpla su deseo esta noche-más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué el mundo la odia tanto? -Observó el vasto cielo cubierto de nubes.

-Ella sólo conoce la lluvia, desearía conocer las estrellas y el sol-su voz se quebraba y su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Desearía tener una familia y un hogar-su voz aumentaba de volúmen.

-Desearía sentirse amada y apreciada-rogó a los cielos-Aunque tan sólo sea por una vez.

-Desearía escuchar de alguien que se alegra que este viva-Mordió levemente su labio inferior abrumada y realmente con el corazón latiendo lleno de dolor.

-Ella no necesita regalos, no necesita una fortuna-resopló apretando sus puños.

-Tan sólo quiere ser feliz-susurró con el cuerpo temblando por el frío levemente.

Hasta que sintió un paraguas en su cabeza, ella tenia miedo de voltearse.

-No está bien que te sientes aquí sola-susurro un niño.

Era la primera vez que alguien era amable con ella por eso no queria arruinarlo y se mantuvo callada.

-Yo soy un niño fuerte así que no tengo frio-sintió un calor en su pecho cuando la rodeo con una bufanda de color gris.

-Bueno, adiós-ella sintió que ese niño se alejaba cada vez mas y volteo para ver su figura y sólo pudo distinguir dos cosas.

-Está…Está desnudo-Exclamo sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Y su cabello era negro.

* * *

-Ul, ya llegué-gritó corriendo.

-Que bueno, iba a servir la cena-pero al mirarlo le pego un coscorrón.

\- ¿Por qué estás desnudo? -Gritó enojada.

-Es lo normal en Gray- Se río con burla.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó al verse ya que no se había dado cuenta.

-Y lo más importante…-Acentuó con una vena hinchada en la frente.

\- ¿En dónde está la bufanda que te regalé por navidad? -Alzó una ceja visiblemente molesta.

-Eh…bueno, una niña parecía necesitarlo más que yo- se rascó la cabeza levemente sonrojado.

-excusas, seguro la perdió-se burlo el peli blanco.

-cállate, imbécil-se comenzaron a pelear hasta q Ul les dio un coscorrón a ambos.

-ya paren de una vez, mañana nos vamos de este pueblo y no quiero que discutan y más si es navidad-Alzó su puño a punto de explotar en furia.

-Me olvide comprar algo así que regresaré en unos minutos y cuando este de vuelta espero que se lleven mejor y la mesa esté lista-Añadió viéndolos a ambos con la cabeza agachada a modo de arrepentimiento.

* * *

-De verdad…-suspiró Ul caminando por la calle llena de nieve.

-Oh, parece que el tiempo mejorará-Comentó observando que cada vez más la nieve dejaba de caer.

Se paró para observar mejor la vista y una niña se encontraba a su lado.

-Son hermosas, ¿No es así? -le preguntó a una niña con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Juvia nunca las había visto-sollozó levemente.

\- ¿Es así? - cuestionó sorprendida girando su rostro para verla mejor chocando con dos grandes orbes azules.

-Ella supone que fue un milagro de navidad-sonrío-Papá Noel le cumplió su deseo-Dijo llena de felicidad y júbilo.

\- ¿Sólo le pediste eso? -le pregunto curiosa y sorprendida.

-No, Juvia es insaciable-comentó observando el cielo-también le pidió conocer el sol y también ser feliz.

-Sabe que Papa Noel aún tiene muchos deseos que cumplir, pero no le importa cuando le lleve, ella espera que él se los cumpla.

-Eres una niña humilde y de buen corazón -sonrío acariciando su cabeza.

-Estoy segura que así será-Anunció cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ese paraguas y bufanda- agrandó sus ojos.

Los reconocía perfectamente porque ella había tejido un copo de nieve en la bufanda y el paraguas.

-Juvia cree que es la mejor navidad, ya que dos personas se comportaron amablemente con Juvia-susurro tocando la bufanda-Es cálido.

-Ya veo-cerro sus ojos-creo que es…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ella se despidió excusándose que debía regresar al orfanato o sino se enojarían.

-…el destino-susurro viendo que ella se alejaba corriendo.

-Si yo no puedo sacarte de la oscuridad, creo que una persona así lo podrá lograr-pensó en su querido discípulo al decir tales palabras.

-Ul, ¿ya compraste lo que te faltaba? -preguntó viendo que ingresaba a la cabaña.

-Una niña hizo que me de cuenta que lo único que necesitamos es estar juntos-sonrió-no necesitamos nada más.

¿Regalos?

El único y gran regalo que puede pedir su maestra para navidad es 'ser felices' pero mas que eso 'desear la felicidad de quienes amamos' y ella sabía que esa niña algún día aprendería que ser feliz y ver felices a tus personas queridas son es lo mismo.

* * *

Amo las historias que tengan que ver con el destino y demás LOL... cualquier sugerencia o algo que tengan para comentarme díganmelo sin pelos en la lengua jaja.

También comentó que hace unos días comencé a trabajar el gruviafluff -sí, lo sé estaría muy atrasado xdd-(y como digo que las "reglas están para romperse") no seguiré el mundo de FT tal cual esta estipulado (y ya sabrán porque digo algo como esto, como que si y como que no, es lo único que puedo adelantar) Estoy viendo una serie y será basado en eso... (sólo usaré su historia principal pero no me guiaré tanto por esa serie porque quiero que sea algo fluff y si meto asesinos no quedaría así (?)) Espero que me comprendan, ahora no tendré tiempo y en el próximo año menos que ahora, aunque igual intentaré en cuanto pueda escribir cosas, ya que a mi me gusta un montón.

También pienso escribir sobre lo último del twitter de Mashima, sobre el capítulo 499 (que me encanto), el reencuentro, pero no prometo nada porque ya son muchas cosas, pero gracias a Mashima me vino la inspiración de a poco :V


End file.
